


The Rewrite

by YatLuvG



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Friendship, M/M, Magical Realism, Redemption, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YatLuvG/pseuds/YatLuvG
Summary: Kyungsoo just lost everything he had in life.broken and defeated; that was pretty much how he defined himself now.So, would you really blame him when he thought he was going insane?He had a strange pen in his pocket, a faint voice in his head, and a decision to make.A very difficult decision.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written in 2013 as well! Haha.

**_The Prologue_ **

A past was not something you can change. It will always be there, as a reminder, memories to be kept.

But the thing about humans was we tend to regret things we have done, the things that we have said when it had already been said. When there is no turning back to the old times, it was then we felt the regret growing rapidly in our gut.

_What a shame,_

Even when we tried to look ahead and lead our life diligently, we will still silently hoping that we can undo the past.

Probably, that was why _he_ existed.

He didn’t know what he really is. He didn’t remember who he used to be, can’t even if he wants to. Maybe, that was why he was perfect for the job; he didn’t have any desire to rewrite his past, because how can one undo something he couldn’t even remember?

Baekhyun was his name, and that was all that he could ever remember. There were a lot of stories about him, rumours and folktales. He heard them a lot, seen them coming to the lonely tree up on the small hill.

They sat on the bench, waiting for hours; some even came more than once because people say that he will be waiting there, waiting for the perfect person. He will give them a chance to undo their mistakes, to rewrite a past that could have been better.

He is a picky man, and he will only choose those who deserves the precious chance. He knew exactly who to choose, it was his job to begin with, and he knew that his favourites will be the ones who will make the right choice, even when the said person is standing at the edge of a cliff.


End file.
